Modern networks can include network elements through which information travels. For example, information, which can be of different formats and can originate and/or terminate in different locations, can flow through switches and/or routers in a network. The information flowing through the switches and/or routers in the network can be monitored to determine a flow and/or other details associated with the information flowing through the switches.